Question: Express $0.82$ as a fraction.
Explanation: The number $8$ is in the tenths place, so we have eight tenth Eight tenth can be written as $\dfrac{8}{10}$ The number $2$ is in the hundredths place, so we have two hundredth Two hundredth can be written as $\dfrac{2}{100}$ Add the two parts together. $\dfrac{8}{10} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{80}{100} + \dfrac{2}{100}$ $= \dfrac{82}{100}$